


Painting of Unnumbered Sparks

by its_a_compliment_i_swear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archer Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Elementals, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fire Magic, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heavy Angst, I don't want people to get roped in without knowing what they're getting into, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Language, Like in the show, Lotor is a piece of shit, M/M, Major Character Injury, NOT EXACTLY LIKE AVATAR THOUGH, Nightmares, Plantbending, Resurrection, Shadam, Sun God, Swordsman Keith, Swordsman Lance, Temporary Character Death, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), character doesn't look like a word anymore, double storyline, earth god hunk, eventually, fire god keith, first of all, haggar controls nightmares, have fun, hunk has a hammer, i think that's it regarding tags, just the bending is like avatar, klance, like i don't think that is too too spoilery but like, moon god - Freeform, moon god shiro, obviously, pidge has kNIVES, plant goddess pidge, star god, star god lotor, sun goddess allura, the allura/lotor is one-sided, though there's major character death it is not permanent, water god lance, zarkon controls shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_compliment_i_swear/pseuds/its_a_compliment_i_swear
Summary: *WILL BE REWRITING THIS SOON, I'M JUST EDITING THE TAGS AND SUMMARY NOW WHILE I HAVE TIME*Lance expected his college career to be relatively unexciting: study, get a degree, have fun and be hungover for about half of it, find some love, etc etc. What he did NOT expect was to be roped into a war raging for millennia, meet a beautiful man who is literally ON FIRE half the time, and learn about an existence he never knew he would be a part of.





	1. Beginning

When people think of a Friday night, they think of a good time. They think of people, of parties and sin, of smiles and weekend joy. When people think of Sunday, they think of holiness and worship, of family and calm. Sundays are the days where chaos is forbidden, and it’s a warning for the upcoming Monday.

Lance is a lover of Saturdays. 

Saturdays are wildcards; anything can happen on a Saturday.

Lance prefers all kinds of Saturdays; ones with road trips, amber eyed beauties in the passenger seat, though he can never say no to a video game binge other times. Sometimes, he just sleeps in all day, and others, he’s damned to working on assignments for hours at a time. Lance dislikes those specific types of Saturdays, but it’s a necessary evil of University. 

What isn’t a necessary evil of university, however, is standing in the middle of a goddamned desert.

“Why are we out here again, exactly?” Lance gripes as his foot sinks into yet another hundred-degree mini sandpit. He is a born-and-raised Cuban farmboy, and no stranger to hard work. However, after being pampered by a few years of the slightly more laid-back routines of Garrison University, Lance was more than slightly unprepared when Hunk and Pidge woke him up at 5 am to drive into the desert.

“Hunk and I were working on our radar scanner for our engineering class when something… unusual showed up. It looked to be a meteor of some sort,” Pidge replies, not looking up from the device in her hand. 

“We’ve triangulated it down to about a dozen square meters,” Hunk adds, scouting the horizon as if one of the steeper dunes would part open to reveal some lost oasis of knowledge.

Lance glances around, unsure why they parked their vehicle in the sand a half mile back. Pidge said earlier that Hunk’s Jeep was “fucking up the data”, but Lance is slightly dubious. Or he’s just bitter and regretting grabbing a hoodie, which is now wrapped tightly around his waist.

Texan autumns aren’t always the warmest things in comparison to other areas, but Texans seem to be very fond of their air conditioning. Thus, the constant hoodie.

Lance starts to walk faster in a direction off course to the one dictated by his companions. Pidge glances over for a small second.

“What, are you bored? Going to find the ATV so you can run home?” she snarks playfully, and Lance ignores her, just walking faster and farther away. His feet slip slightly as he treks up slightly larger dune. 

“I just want this whole endeavor to be over with qui-” Lance snips back quietly in response, then his words fall from his lips as his jaw drops at the scene playing out before him. 

In the grainy sand was a large crater, and in this crater was fire. The sand burned brightly and impossibly with reds, yellows, blues and whites. The absurdity of the situation seemed to make it somehow more beautiful. He takes a small step towards the crater, as if in a trance. His feet slip again, ever so slightly, and the movement seems to cause a reaction from the blaze. In response, the flames gather at the center of the circle, forming a shape that hovers at least four feet above the sand.

As Lance watches in shock, the inferno seems to take the same of… a man. Yes, it is indeed a man, drifting only feet above the earth. His somewhat long, messy hair whips around his face as if he’s in a storm, and his lean body is outlined by the fire licking up his body. His eyes open, and they burn a hot, molten gold, glowing brighter than the inferno rippling around his body.

However, despite the man’s unbelievable display of power and brilliance, the whole scene is put to shame by the massive wings rearing from his back. Large, feathered, and black as midnight, creating a startling contrast to the blaze haloing the phoenix-like stranger. Each feather is tipped with miniscule embers, and each movement creates a shower of sparks upon the grainy sand. 

Lane’s eyes bug almost comically, his brain refusing to acknowledge the sight before him. 

Strangely enough, Lance feels no hotter than he did before encountering the beautiful anomaly.

Partially out of awe and partially out of adrenaline, the Cuban boy takes another small step towards the human (angel?) torch, and the movement causes the angel/man to startle. The heated, blazing, golden eyes widened, and seemed to focus on Lance, despite having no pupils. The strange figure opens his mouth, and Lance hears him speak a single, gentle word.

“Lance?”

The keeper of said name sharply inhales, blue eyes widening at the sound of his name, and the surprisingly mellow, human voice it was spoken with. 

Then, very suddenly, the flames are extinguished, and the man falls to the sand in a big heap of black feathers. 

Lance rushes forwards on an instinct saying “help, protect, heal”. He kneels beside the big pile of now loose black feathers. He brushes them away little by little to get the the person underneath, finding everything from fluffy twilight down to inky, straight-spined primaries and secondaries that reflect light like oil. He can’t help but pocket one of the larger, shinier feathers.

After a number of seconds, most of the figures pale, smooth skin is exposed. After a few more, Lance uncovers a whole person, lean and almost unreal-looking with his mane of black hair, long eyelashes, and flawless skin. 

Lance, being who he is, can’t help but admire how attractive the man is, with dark eyelashes stark against pale skin, and high cheekbones framed by the thick, night-black hair curling over his ears. Lance’s heart can’t help but stutter slightly for a moment as he observes the gentle, relaxed curve of his eyebrows, and the small breath escaping out of plush, parted lips.

Only when our mildly enamoured protagonist notices the black wing tattoos on the strangers back does he remember how very naked the stranger is.

Flushing darkly, Lance panics for a moment, before remembering the large, baggy, green hoodie wrapped around his waist. Untying it, he then slips the man’s arms through the sleeves, zipping it up afterwards. The stranger’s smaller stature causes the hoodie to fall halfway down his thighs, hiding anything… indecent.

Lance is trying not to think about the indecencies of a strange, attractive man that was on fire less than five minutes ago.

Now comes a different kind of panic: what the fuck is he supposed to do next? After all that almost divine chaos, there’s no way anyone would believe him except maybe…

… Maybe someone who dragged him out to the desert to research an anomaly.

Lance slips his arms under the unconscious figure, picking him up bridal-style. With feet once again slipping in the sand, Lance attempts to run back up the hill where he came from.

“Hunk! Pidge! Over here!”

Pidge’s mildly frantic and mildly annoyed voice is heard a moment later. “Lance! Where the fuck did you go?! You disappear, then the scanners go haywire an-” 

As the pair of geniuses see Lance, all they can do is stop with gaping mouths.

Lance clutches the person in his arms closer to his chest almost instinctively, breath heaving.

“We have to go,” is all he can say.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy, bathed in fire, is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes storyline two, yo!
> 
> This is a very detail-oriented chapter, but as an artist, I also love me some detail ;)
> 
> Fyi, storyline 1 will be normal, and storyline 2 will be in italics.
> 
> Enjoy!

_The very first thing Keith remembered was darkness._

 

_Then, suddenly, there was light, and warmth. Lots of light and lots and lots of warmth._

 

_Keith was born when the world was made of fire and gas and smoke, his body formed from magma and debris and his soul of natural chaos. However, when the stardust settles and the land cooled and water formed and the land became bourne to plants and, eventually, creatures, Keith remained peacefully nestled in a womb of molten earth. He was only aware of three things: light, warmth, and a deep tug in his soul telling him his name was Keith._

 

_After what could have been only seconds, or millennia (in reality it was about a few hundred thousand years), Keith surfaced from the depths of a large, bubbling volcano. Blinking in surprise, Keith took his very first breath of air, and gazed upon the starlit night sky in awe. Keith attempted to stretch up, closer to the volcano’s mouth, so he could see more than a circle of star speckled sky._

 

_To his surprise, the magma submerging his body from his shoulders down complied, and he felt himself rise until his head was poking out over the ring of black stone. The boy gasped as he looked at the night sky, the stars and nebulae spread across it causing pale light to fall upon the black rock and other surroundings not already lit by lava. However, Keith was only paying attention to the sky, the wonder of it causing his young mind to blank, his eyes to widen, his breath to become more shallow. He saw it and wanted to learn more about it and himself._

 

_The gently glowing substance embracing him seemed to agree._

 

_Keith was startled out of his thoughts at the feel of the hot, melted mineral pulling away from his body. Looking down, he watched the magma slide down from a slim, pale shoulder to  expose two lean arms. The amber plasma gathered around slim fingers, creating golden rings studded with shimmering red and orange stones. His fingertips were similarly decorated with nails made of the same deep red stone. Encircling his thin wrists were golden cuffs and loose, gold bracelets, matching the rest as they too were adorned with little rubies, topazes, as well as diamonds, and surprisingly, tiny sapphires. The molten stone sunk down his legs, solidifying into loose, breathable burgundy pants tied by a woven golden belt around his waist. His ankles, like his wrists, were encased in golden cuffs that the pants attached to. On his feet were black, leathery, open-toed sandals. His toes, too, displayed clean, ruby nails. Glancing around at his body, Keith also learned a number of things: on his shoulders were bold, red, markings that curled and spiked into a shape he didn’t recognize._

 

 _(_ _This confused him slightly, for so far an instinct had told him who he was, what he was, and what was which.)_

 

_Keith also noticed thick, flame-shaped lines in a similar colour upon the sides of his bare torso, emerging from beneath the tied fabric at his waist. Touching his face and neck, Keith felt a somewhat large, heavy pendant around his neck, and glanced down to see it was made of gently glowing sunstone. He also became aware of multiple think, dangling metal earrings piercing his earlobes. He ran his fingers over and through long, black hair that railed down his neck and fell in front of his face._

 

_Finally, he felt the heavy wings on his back stretch. He curled the long, sleek appendages in front of his body to get a better look at them. The were huge, yet nimble and proportionate to his body. They were also sleek and as black as the volcanic stone around him. Each feather was tipped with a delicate metallic gold._

 

_They were beautiful._

 

_He moved his arms, feeling the muscles stretch luxuriously. His legs bent and straightened, his feet sinking ever so slightly into the thick magma underneath him. Experimentally, he bent down and scooped some of the glowing plasma in his hands. It oozed slowly through his fingers and around his wrists, and he attempted to mentally will it to stop. To his surprise, it did._

 

_He tossed the magmatic lump back and forth in his hands, creating a little glowy sphere in his palms. He laughed slightly, and tossed it into the air, catching it easily. He felt comfortable here, in control._

 

_He felt like he belonged here, embraced in fire._

 

_“Hello, Keith."_

 

_The voice startled the young fire-boy and the small lava ball slipped from his grip, landing with a small plat at his feet. With his head still peeking over the lip of the volcano, he glanced around suddenly, looking for the origin of the voice. His eyes landed on a man standing at the base of the volcano. Keith also noticed his little shelter was emerging out of an expanse of a strange, shimmering, reflective substance that he knew not the name of._

 

_“That’s called water,” the man said in amusement, seeing Keith’s confusion._

 

_This was when the boy decided to take a closer look at the stranger. He was taller than Keith, that much was evident, his bulky body drastically different from Keith’s own slim, agile build. His black hair, accompanied by a shock of white, matched his absolutely massive wings. The feathers were pitch-black, with little white speckles, not unlike the expanse of sky above them both. Similar to Keith’s gold, the stranger’s feathers were tipped with an opalescent mineral that shined in the sky’s silver light. The man, like Keith, wore loose pants and strapped sandals, but instead of being decked out in gold, the man was decorated in the same shimmering gem as his wings._

 

_“Who…” Keith tried to ask, clearing his throat at the first use of his voice. He tried again. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” “_

 

_My name is Shiro,” was the response. “And Keith, I’ve known about you ever since this planet was created. We were created together, but you have been dormant within the earth for eras.”_

 

_Keith blinked, and furrowed his brows. “What are you?”_

 

_Shiro smiled gently. “I am the moon, Keith.”_

 

_Keith glanced up at the sky as Shiro pointed at the bright, round disk among the stars. “We were created from dust and debris and heat in space, clustered together to create a planet and a moon.” Shiro explained, still gazing at the sky. “Before the creation of earth and water and plants, it was just you and me.” They locked eyes._

 

_“There… are more of us?”_

 

_All the moon did was give Keith a knowing smile._

 

_Gaining confidence around Shiro’s calm demeanor, Keith carefully climbed over the volcano’s lip, half walking, half slipping down the slope._

 

_(It was his first time walking, after all. He was doing a pretty damn good job of it.)_

 

_Stumbling dangerously, Keith almost hit the ground. However, a strong hand gripped his bicep, steadying him. At that moment Keith developed a strong appreciation for Shiro, the first living being he had ever come across. He knew at that moment that the man would always be there, willing to help should Keith ever need it._

 

_Fluffing out his feathers, Keith righted himself, and looked at his companion. “Is life always like this?” he asked, gesturing to the clear, dark sky. The moon chuckled._

 

_“No, about half the time is daytime. At that time, I cannot join you, for that is Allura’s domain.” Shiro smiled a sad smile. “On only rare occasions can the sun and moon ever meet…”_

 

_Keith let him think for a moment. What could possibly make someone look like that? Though he hadn’t been among others for very long, he knew something was wrong. He wanted to ask. “How long will you be able to stay?” he asked instead. Shiro glanced over at him, his dark eyes glinting with amusement._

 

_“Why?” he joked. “Trying to get rid of me?”_

 

_Keith sputtered, unsure of an answer, and Shiro laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back every night. I cannot stay much longer, however.” Keith deflated slightly at the news. He didn't particularly want his new friend to leave so soon. He looked up as he felt a hand upon his shoulder._

 

_“Keith, you won’t be alone. Like I said, there are more of us.” The taller of the two winked playfully before letting his hand drop and taking slow steps back, huge wings spreading. “I’m sure you’ll meet them soon enough.”_

 

_(The way he said that made it seem as if there was something he wasn’t letting on.)_

 

_“See you soon, Keith.”_

 

_Then, with a strong beat of his big, black wings, Shiro was gone._

 

_Suddenly feeling awkward and unsure of what else to do, Keith just sat on the rocks facing the sea. He watched the moon set over the horizon, and gasped when he turned and saw a masterpiece of colour across the sky. Watching his first sunrise, Keith lost himself, unaware of time, or temperature, or himself._

 

_Until he heard a voice._

 

_“He’s finally here!”_

 

_Keith turned around quickly to see a boy. The boy was tall, and had water dripping from his dark skin and white wings. The boy’s wings puffed out happily, his blue eyes shining._

 

_“Who are you?” asked Keith, slightly miffed at being startled like that. The boy’s smile grew as bright as the light shimmering on the water behind him._

 

_“My name is Lance.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT BE ASKING:
> 
> The "opalescent stone" I am referring to is moonstone, and I think it is beautiful and suits him well :)
> 
> Also, the markings on Keith's shoulders are outlines of red flowers. Think "the red flower" from the live-action Jungle Book.
> 
> I think that's it! I will update when I can! :D 
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr to talk or yell or ask questions, my username is iamtheswangod !


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is awake, and Lance has some issues to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Lance has a strange boy in his bed.

Now, this isn’t the first time some unknown man or woman has joined lance under the sheets; he’s a lover, he can’t deny it.

However, this time, Lance is nowhere near the bed, his body is flooded with nerves instead of pleasure, and it’s 3:30 in the afternoon.

He is currently curled up on the couch, eyes staring blankly at an old SpongeBob rerun without actually absorbing an ounce of information. Instead, he is recounting the events of the day, the past few hours feeling like a blur. His mind recalled the looks his friends gave him and the bundle in his arms, as well as the ones he received after his story was told in the Jeep. The three of them are very lucky to have friends willing to help immediately in an emergency, for the vehicle was not one specifically made for privacy, and Lance prefers to avoid being suspected of kidnapping. 

That doesn’t mean Allura hadn’t give him a strange look when he asked her to drive him and an unconscious, half-naked stranger to his apartment in her Mercedes without telling anyone.

“I’ll explain in the car,” Lance had said nervously, causing Allura to take pity on him. When he had told her the story, he could tell she did not believe a single word he said. 

“We should take him to a hospital,” she haid said, but he had disagreed quickly.

(He had also taken note of the implied “maybe you should go to a hospital as well,” in her voice. He ignored it.)

“No one… No one would believe me,” he said quietly, hiding the true reason. He had sat in the backseat with the man’s head in his lap. Then and now, even as Lance sits alone on his couch, he feels an urge to be next to the man, to protect him and comfort him and understand him.

It’s really fucking scary.

Lance can hear his friends whispering in the kitchen. He can tell the topic is about him, but he can’t find it within himself to give a shit.

He knows Hunk and pidge believe his absurd story to a degree. They had put two and two together when he told them, especially when their scanners blew up in hot puffs of smoke after getting within a foot of the stranger. Not to mention that Pidge had suspected something unusual for a number of hours at that point.

After returning home with Allura, Lance had found not only Hunk and Pidge, but also Matt Holt there already, discussing technology and anomalies and engineering. 

(Sometimes Lance forgot he gave Hunk and Pidge keys to his apartment. Oops.)

Shiro, Matt’s fiance, had been sitting next to them, looking at his phone while using his prosthetic arm to trace little patterns in Matt’s arm. When Lance was noticed, they all had shut up and stood up. Without missing a beat, Shiro had walked slowly over to the blue-eyed boy, and had gently told him to let Shiro take the stranger so he could get him clothed and resting. The older Japanese man is labelled the “dad” of the friend group, one who could help with advice and is good at making sure the rest of the group stays alive.

(Although, his carefree, meme-y fiance was the opposite and dating him, according to Shiro, is like “babysitting an overgrown toddler that was allowed to drink Red Bull and had access to the Internet”. But I digress.)

Lance had refused at first, but denying Shiro something as genuine and selfless as that was like denying a sweet, small child a hug of comfort.

Impossible.

Shiro and Matt had carried the raven-haired man into Lance’s bedroom (the only available bedroom), put a pair of sweatpants on him, and put him to bed. And that was that.

Lance now feels antsy not knowing how the stranger is doing, which confuses him. Why on earth would he feel this nervous over someone he doesn’t know at all? Even though he knows Shiro and Matt are in the room in case anything happens, Lance still wants to be there to know for Himself. He can’t understand it.

He hasn’t felt anything this strong since… Well, her name isn’t one he particularly wants to think about at this time. He’s too anxious to sulk about the past. 

Like a saving grace, a meow snaps Lance out of his thoughts. Lance smiles at the silvery blue cat now in his lap.

“Hello Blue, my darling,” he coos, watching her nuzzle her face against his fingers. “How are you?”

She blinks at him with wide blue eyes, but says nothing. That is to be expected, after all. She’s a cat.

“Where’s that brother of yours, hmm?” Lance hums as blue curls up against his side, mewing once. The blue-eyed boy glances around for Red, the very mischievous ginger tabby he adopted shortly after adopting Blue. Unlike his “sister”, Red tends to be very temperamental, and is skeptical of everyone save for Lance. He adores Blue,however, and it is rare that one is seen without the other.

At that moment, Matt emerges from the bedroom and glances at Lance, then at the people clustered in the kitchen. Lance notes bitterly that Hunk seems to be willing to make eye contact with him.

“He’s awake,” Matt announces, and Lance’s heart jumps.

Picking up Blue, Lance gently pads to his room, taking a moment before peering into the small space.

His room is small, and though the floor is meticulously tidy, his dresser and nightstand surfaces tell a different story. His walls are blue, but covered in posters, and his twin-sized bed is pressed up against a large window overlooking the busy street.

Despite all this detail, the first thing Lance becomes aware of when he enters the room is Red’s loud purring as pale, agile fingers flit along his back. The rarity of the situation strikes something in him.

The second thing Lance processes is a pair of shining amethyst eyes flicking up to meet his own.

At this moment, Lance knows something has changed.

The man looks surprisingly calm despite having just woken up in a strange house with strange people. A glance at Shiro tells Lance that the situation is just as confusing to him as well. The Cuban boy looks back at the man wearing his hoodie and sitting in his bed, almond eyes watching him curiously.

“Hello,” Lance says softly, setting Blue down. She hops up onto the foot of the bed, looking at the stranger curiously. The man blinks and smiles hesitantly. “How do you feel?”

The violet-eyed stranger blinks and glances down at Red, his movements desplaying exactly how nervous and confused he is.

“I’m… Okay. Where am I?” is the response. Lance startles at the clarity of is voice and the fact that the stranger, who had been on fire just hours before, understands him at all.

“You’re in my apartment. We found you in the desert… What do you remember?”

A moment of hesitation.

“I… I remember warmth and light and fire.” Another pause. “I remember that my, uh, my name is Keith.” Keith then falls silent for a few more thoughtful moments, before looking uo at Lance, violet eyes locking with blue. His gaze transforms from hesitation to confidence and defiance and an overall warmth as he speaks.

“And I remember you. Lance.”

Lance freezes at the statement, sapphire eyes staring into amethyst. Shiro glances back and forth between the two of them, seeming even more unsure of what to do next as Lance is.

How exactly is someone supposed to respond to something like that?!!

“... Me?” is all Lance can spit out, voice cracking slightly. Smooth. Keith’s eyes shine with amusement and mischeif, lips curling into a tiny smile. Lance feels his face flush slightly, and, of fucking course, Keith’s godforsaken smile turns into a devilish little smirk. Fuck. This dipshit has been awake for less than five minutes and he already has the “two year old demon child” level of trouble in his eyes.

Lance is vaguely aware of Shiro leaving the room and of the whispers starting up with vigor behind him. He crosses his arms and juts out a hip, looking at Keith indignantly.

“Why so shocked? Can’t an unusual man remember only fire and a handsome man without judgement?” Keith teases, and Lance huffs as he tries to comprehend exactly how this stupid amnesiac could be so snarky already. Unsure of how else to proceed, Lance storms out of the room, beyond annoyed. Keith’s laughter, light and bright, follows him out. This only proves to piss Lance off more, somehow, and he shuts the door.

Clustered around the now-closed doorway stands Matt and Pidge with identical smirks, Hunk laughing into his hand, and Shiro and Allura giving him looks of knowing amusement.

“I still think you’re crazy, Lance, but I like this Keith guy already,” Pidge snickers, Matt snorting in response. Hunk gives Lance a pat on the shoulder.

“Sorry Lance, but it was pretty funny to watch,” Lance laughs gently. “Your face is all red.”

Lance looks away quickly, looking at Shiro and Allura, watching them exchange a glance. “What are you two up to?”

Allura just smiles and presses past Lance to get to the doorway. “I’m going to go show him around so he can find the bathroom and such. I’ll be back,” she says in response, her British voice very clearly hiding something.

Lance looks to Shiro, who just smiles in the dad-like way he does. “Well, Lance, you definitely have a situation here.”

Lance just sighs, pouting. Why can’t he just have friends that take his side? Hunk takes pity on him, smiling all warm and soft. “I’m sure it’ll be okay. We’ll just try and jog his memory somehow, and until he can remember everything, he’ll just stay here with you! You’ll finally have a roommate.”

Excellent, Lance thinks, groaning. He should have expected all of the weird stuff to happen to him, of all people. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *about face* *leaves room*
> 
> If you understood that last little bit right there, I praise you my dood
> 
>  
> 
> If this seems like this is going too fast, it's on purpose btw. I hope you enjoyed this either way! If you wanna ask questions, or talk about some cool klance and Voltron stuff, or if you have f a n a r t, feel free to message me on Tumblr! / iamtheswangod \


	4. Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets a boy decorated in blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'm sorry I took forever to update, it's been one of the most stressful, chaotic weeks of my life (without exaggeration) and I had to focus on an obscene amount of essays and projects and shit, but I'm back now! Have chapter 2 of storyline 2, yo! Thank you for your patience!

_ Blue eyes, as shiny and bright as the sea. _

 

_ Shimmering droplets dripped off of brown hair, and slid down sharp cheekbones and a long, slender neck. A lean, bare torso, the flawless caramel-mocha skin clashing elegantly with curving blue markings flowing along a sculpted stomach. Loose azure pants somehow accentuated the lankiness of the legs hidden underneath. Silver and platinum bands, studded with sapphires, adorn thin wrists and slender fingers. Black and silver sandals wrap around feet decorated with sapphire nails. A dark blue pendant sat gently on his sternum. _

 

_ Finally, a pair of large, fluffy white wings reared up behind his back, each feather tipped with delicate platinum. Water slipped off of the feathers with ease, causing them to shimmer and shine.  _

 

_ To put it simply, Lance looked ethereal. _

 

_ Keith was startled out of his thoughts as the boy spoke again.  _

 

_ “Man, Shiro told us about you, but I never thought he was serious!” Lance was now circling Keith quickly and energetically, getting in his space. Every awe-filled thought he had previously was now gone as the ocean boy flitted around him, too close for comfort.  _

 

_ “Do you mind?” Keith snapped, his wings puffing up in annoyance. He turned to face Lance, and was quickly nose-to-nose with the taller, violet eyes staring into blue. After a moment of hesitation, the fire elemental jerked his head back, brows furrowed.  _

 

_ Lance straightened (the action caused Keith even more annoyance when he noticed the blue-eyed boy was taller than him), eyes big and azure. “Woah… your eyes are purple! That’s so cool!” The big white wings behind his back opened and closed excitedly, and Keith got the feeling of Lance’s body having way too much energy. He was dazed just thinking about it. Nothing should be so hyper all the time.  _

 

_ “Again, do you mind? I would appreciate it if you could calm down,” Keith snapped again, and this time Lance caught on, eyes narrowing. He crossed his long arms over his chest, and Keith found himself mimicking the movement. He liked how it felt. Lance took a step closer, facing off with the shorter of the two.  _

 

_ “Well, someone’s cranky. Did your eon-long nap make you crabby?” Lance teased, and Keith’s feathers puffed up even more, until they were just big black-and-gold bunches of feathers coming out of his back.  _

 

_ “What’s your problem? Don’t you understand the idea of respect?” Keith snarled, and he could hear the slow pop of large bubbles coming from the small volcano. He took a deep breath, calming himself slightly. Lance, however, had other plans regarding that matter. _

 

_ “I mean, you were the one who started getting all snappish first. Besides, I’m surprised someone as young as you even knows what respect is,” Lance taunted, blue eyes sharp as he smirked. Keith gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as lava started to slowly start rising in the volcano. Lance seemed unaware of the hot, molten mineral starting to slowly trickle down the hill, but he definitely noticed the fire slowly rising in Keith’s amethyst eyes. “Aww, is the little baby having a tantr- OW OW OW”  _

 

_ Lance jumped into the air as the lava finally touched his foot, his wings snapping open to propel himself into the air. He frantically tried to stay in the air, eyes wide as he stares down at Keith, who was staring up at him with anger in his eyes. The melted minerals slid around his feet slowly, hissing as it eventually ran into the water. Keith could only see red, fury licking in his blood. _

 

_ Then he was knocked over by a wave of cold salt water. _

 

_ Keith sat up in shock, steam surrounding him as he frantically spit out water. Sputtering, he looked up at Lance, who was still flying over the ground. The boy glared down at Keith angrily. _

 

_ “What exactly is your problem?!” Lance yelled, blue eyes cold with fury. “What was that for? I didn’t do anything to hurt you, do you understand?” _

 

_ Keith flinched, looking at Lance with big, violet eyes. “I-I’m sorry, it was an accident! I-” _

 

_ “Think, Keith!! Think!” Lance snarled, eyes blazing. However, he saw Keith flinch again, his wings curling around his body protectively, and he sighed. Wings pumping slowly, he landed gently on the still-warm black rock, and Keith looked up at him tentatively.  _

 

_ Keith’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the ring-decorated hand reach out to help him up. Lance smiled softly, sadly. _

 

_ “I’m sorry for yelling. It wasn’t your fault, okay?” Keith paused as the words sunk in, before slowly taking the hand and standing up. His wings stayed tucked tightly against his back, and he dropped his hand bashfully as soon as he was steady. _

 

_ “Do you even know how to control your power?” Lance asked curiously, and Keith looked down at his feet as he shook his head. “That makes sense, I guess. You haven’t been awake for very long…” Keith shifted awkwardly, before feeling a hand on his wrist. His hand was gently tugged away from it’s spot on his bicep, and he looked up. _

 

_ “What are you-” _

 

_ “Come on. You wanna learn, don’t you?” _

_ Lance pulled him along to a little puddle of lava that remained untouched by the water. They stopped by the little glowing mass and Lance kneeled down next to it, Keith doing the same. _

 

_ “Now, think about  _ _ this little puddle right here.” Lance said very gently, speaking as if to a child. Keith didn’t mind, he was too busy looking at the little glowing mass as if it was going to bite him. “Think about its heat, its energy, its movement.” Keith closed his eyes. _

 

_ “Alright… Now imagine creating something you want out of it. Tell it what to do, how to move,” Lance said, taking Keith’s wrists, gently guiding them closer to the ground, until slim, pale fingertips were dipped shallowly into the plasma. Keith scrunched his eyebrows, and for a few moments, nothing happened… _

 

_ And then everything was on fire. _

 

_ Lance yelped, jumping back in shock, as flames of yellow and red and blue and white flames licked up Keith’s arms and back, his black wings as striking a contrast against the inferno as the tough, black rock underneath them. The volcanic rock was aloight with flame, and Lance stood, getting ready to leap into the air as the fire spread around him. However, he wasn’t fast enough, and he gasped in shock as the blaze started to climb along his legs in bright red vines. He closed his eyes and braced himself to feel the sharp pain of a burn, but… nothing came. He only felt a warm, almost comforting, tingle travel up his legs and torso as he was gently enveloped.  _

 

_ Opening his eyes, he looked at keith, who was still kneeling. His hands were planted firmly in the small lava puddle in front of him, his wings spread out widely behind him, his shoulders hunched. _

 

_ “... Keith?” Lance asked hesitantly, and Keith looked up at him, his body still curled in on itself. Keith’s eyes were a bright goldenrod, the pupils absolutely gone. _

 

_ Then he passed out. _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

_ Keith woke up groggily, wanting nothing more than to remain in the warm blackness. However, some very rude person was shaking his shoulders. _

 

_ “Nmmmhh….” _

 

_ “...th! ...eith…!!! Keith!!” Suddenly, Keith was hit by something very COLD, and he sat up quickly, gasping angrily. In the process, his forehead also slammed into a hard object, and he heard an indignant “oW” alongside his own exclamation. _

 

_ “Keith, what the fuck?!” the voice yelled, and Keith recognized the voice (though it took a few moments) as Lance’s, and he blinked in confusion. Why was he asleep…? _

 

_ He looked at Lance, who was rubbing his forehead just the same as Keith was. His eyes showed annoyance, but underneath was a layer of fear.  _

 

_ “What…?” _

 

_ “Keith! Do you not remember what happened?!” _

 

_ The black-haired boy blinked and slowly shook his head, dragging his wings closer to his body. They were covered in soot, and he sneezed. “Why.. am I all dirty? What happened?”  _

 

_ Lance flushed ever so slightly, glancing away. Then he looked at him with a concerned look and said “You were on fire! Everything was on fire! How could you not remember?” _

 

_ Keith shook his head, curling in on himself. It was too much, and he started to get nervous. Why couldn’t he remember? What had happened, why did Lance look so scared? His heart started to race, and he ducked his head. _

 

_ He saw Lance (or, truthfully, Lance’s feet and lower legs) as he stood, and sighed. “We need to talk to Allura…” he said quietly to himself, just loud enough for Keith to hear. He didn’t know what Lance was talking about. Insteadm he wrapped his arms around his stomach, creating a little wall around his body with his wings. _

 

_ Footsteps approached him, and a hand gently touched the back of his neck. “Keith, hey, it’s okay… Don’t worry about it now.” Lance’s voice filtered through the haze like sunlight, and the hand rubbing his neck and back cleared the clouds. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. We’ll have to talk to Allura about it right now, but she’s probably on the mainland.” _

 

_ Keith looked up at him with confusion, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to lean into the comforting touch of his new friend. He didn’t say anything, however, for he was unsure of what to say. He had hundreds of questions, and everything seemed more daunting now, but no words seemed correct. _

 

_ So he remained silent. _

 

_ “Uhm… No? I don’t know how or what you’re talking about…” he admitted reluctantly, and Lance sighed. _

 

_ “Remember when I jumped up into the air and flapped my wings and stayed in the air? That’s flying. You’ll be able to as well, if you practice, but you’re gonna need a high place to start, which we do not have,” the blue eyed boy said, slightly frustrated. He glanced around, and Keith did the same. “You know what, it seems we’re just going to have to do this the hard way.” _

 

_ With that, Lance scooped up Keith in his arms, and jumped into the air, white wings pushing through the air. Keith yelped in shock as they started to rise into the air, propelled by only the strength of muscle and bone and feather, and he clung frantically to Lance. _

 

_ “Where are we going?” Keith asked, slightly panicked, and Lance chuckled. _

 

_ “We’re going to the mainland, and we’re going to meet the rest of the gang.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone reading this and thinking "Wow, I wonder if she put [insert any line here] for this or that reason", I probably did c: I'll try and update within the next week, but there's a minor chance I won't be able to because of school stuff. So wish me luck! (Also, if anyone notices any grammar mistakes or anything like that, please tell me!)
> 
> my tumblr is iamtheswangod


	7. Stellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars are only visible in darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addition! 
> 
> Normal = storyline 1  
> Italics = Storyline 2  
> Bold = Both
> 
> This will only take place during scenes that happen in both storylines, and I will definitely use it for more dramatic purposes ;)

**The moon hangs in the sky, a beautiful slim crescent. However, we aren't focusing on the moon.**

 

**We're focusing on the stars.**

 

 **The stars shine in the sky, nebulae and stardust creating a beautiful contrast against the black sky. However, in some places, as time goes on and evolution takes place,** **the stars are replaced with inky blue-blackness in the sky. Despite the light permeating everywhere, be it from the sun, the moon, the stars, or anything else, there are still shadows.**

 

**And the shadows move.**

 

**"He's awake," a voice says, raspy and rough. "Now what are we to do?"**

 

**"Now," he replies, goldenrod gaze focusing on the constellations joining the crescent in the midnight skyscape.**

 

 **"W** **e** **wait."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I highly recommend the song "Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons; it highly influenced this chapter (though its a longish song and this was a purposely short chapter)
> 
> If you have anything to say to me, or if you have fanaarrrttt, my tumblr is iamtheswangod
> 
> (Also please ignore the "W e" at the end, it won't go away)


End file.
